Road To A God
by Ndasuunye
Summary: Becoming god ins't easy. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki goes through pain strenght and great battles to obtain that title of God throughout the ninja verse and maybe others. Super Harem, God-like Naruto, Dark Naruto. Currently Rated T


Alright I am doing this as a relief for those who are waiting for my other stories. Don't worry I'm working on them but in the meantime enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Shounen Jump owns the rights to Naruto.

Rated: T-R

* * *

Prologue: There are those who are born, geniuses, prodigies. Natural born leaders by heritage or if their lucky, heirs to the title called God. Yet what does it actually mean to become a god? Are you born as such and nothing more or can you grow into the title? Is a god only residing in the Heavens or can they be earthen born? Can you choose to be a god or is it destiny. If you are a god of what? How do you know what kind of god you are? Are you told or do you make your own name in history. I like it better if you make your own name. My friend has shown me the future. Through constant pain and knowledge, there will be one to rise as a god. Yet who has allowed this to be so? I think only he did and not the gods themselves. Soon this god will get everything.

* * *

**Only Through Pain**

Did Sasuke do it? He had used the Dragon flame technique was supposed to turn him to mush. Sasuke breathed hard as he felt that he won. That guy was too much to comprehend. To think he put fear into Sasuke's heart was an accomplishment in itself was Sasuke's thoughts. Sakura only panted scared and relieved. That guy was so scary and her beloved Sasuke was almost killed. She would have changed her ideas on Sasuke if it wasn't for the fact that he found his resolve again. Naruto wasn't as relaxed as he kept trying to wrench from the kunai lodged in his jacket that hung him on tree bark. That grass-nin was not dead and Naruto detected what Sasuke didn't. This is what countless amount of training just trying to be the best accomplished compared to just being born a genius. It was right when Sasuke started to wrap up the grass-nin in wire; the body slowly started dripping something brown. It continued and Naruto was perplexed until he finally figured it out. That had to be a clone of some sort. What kind he didn't know but it was a clone none the less. Sasuke didn't see it because he was too busy maneuvering the jutsu to work and Sakura was busy focusing on Sasuke. Naruto would have yelled out to Sasuke, but he felt his body scorching in pain. It was like his chakra was contorting and twisting in every which way. The pain didn't last long though as he almost fell into unconsciousness. He felt this was most likely due to whatever that guy or girl or whatever did to his stomach. Yet he forced himself to stay conscious to try and help Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!"

Naruto's simple logic came into play as he reached as hard as he could until finally reaching the kunai pulling in it out. As he fell, he rocketed himself from the bark of the tree he was falling next to straight towards Sasuke. Sakura was now baffled as to what Naruto was doing. But the boy luckily made it in time, landing in front of Sasuke. Naruto felt something bite on his neck and the pain was unbearable. He screech in pain as the head connected to an extended neck dug its teeth deep. The grass-nin, who the extended neck belonged to, was seldom shocked. How was this boy able to move after giving that pervious attack? Plus now he gave the curse mark to the wrong person as well. He scowled in frustration as seeing he got the wrong person. Well if this boy survived, which was highly possible since he had that damn Kyuubi on his side; yet there was always a chance; he could use the Kyuubi no Youkou as a servant. Now Sasuke would definitely be on guard. Or so he thought. Sasuke and Sakura had looks of horrid on their faces. This guy just bite into their comrade's neck and this caused him of all people so much pain he fainted. Well then again he was still a fresh genin as well. The grass-nin, still fangs in neck, tossed the boy he just cursed to the side, the boy easily sliding off the fangs heading straight into the deep abyss of the earth. He knew that girl would save him again. And so she did. Her realization came back to her as she saw Naruto plunging steadily fast. In quick thinking, she pulled out another kunai and threw it at Naruto it quickly hanging him against another tree.

Sasuke, dumb enough to look away to see his friend fall to his death with that same horror struck face, also now felt a searing pain in his neck. His eyes shot towards the source to see the same guy as before. While both of them were foolish enough to look at their fallen comrade, the grass-nin took this opportunity and attacked the genin while they were still horror stricken. Now Sasuke was screeching in pain as the guy removed his fangs from Sasuke's body. Sasuke fell on his knees clutching his neck as a bit more blood seeped from the three holes in his neck. After another second or two, in place of the holes was now three tomoe marks making a circle around each other. The grass-nin retracted his head as the three genin could see his face clearly now. Sakura anyway, as Naruto was completely unconscious. Sasuke was still on his knees, his face contorted in anger but also weakness still clutching his neck unaware of its new tattoo. He was trying to fight the incoming fatigue. Right before he fell out, he saw his enemy. The enemy quickly was tearing off his face and the only part Sasuke seen as the flesh was being torn was two purple marks around the man's eyes. He then fell into unconsciousness.

Now both her friends were unconscious. She somehow found the ability to move after seeing her precious Sasuke fall flat and out of nowhere came this anger. She came headlong at the person no longer caring that this man was shedding skin. She quickly took out another kunai and tried to stab him, lack of strength and currently strategy. Yet as soon as Sakura was about to have her kunai come in contact with him, he blocked it, his right hand still on his face, using a kunai of his own. Her eyes widen at his strength. With no effort or care in his defense he blocked. Now he was using that same façade and pushed back Sakura with such force that cried in pain as her back hit a tree far off behind them. She lay on the branch of a large tree as she looked up.

"Who, who are you?" she asked. She wasn't really expecting an answer but it would at least be nice to know.

"Ku ku ku, if you used that attitude during the beginning of the battle where you were at full strength instead of just now, you would have had a percentage of a hope. My name is Orochimaru. I have given Sasuke some of my power as well as that other boy although that was off schedule. They will soon come to look for me, searching and wanting more power. I have enjoyed the abilities young Sasuke-kun already possesses. We will meet again."

As he finished speaking, the last bit of Orochimaru melted into the large branch of the tree.

As she recollected that battle, she steady wondered what did that freak Orochimaru wanted with Sasuke. And now Naruto was also caught in that curse, just trying to save Sasuke. Although not realizing it, she started to appreciate Naruto slowly but surely. She still didn't let go of her feelings for the Uchiha even though he showed something she thought she'd never see: fear. But she would forgive him since that was an opponent they obviously couldn't deal with. She heard a rustle outside the tree bark she was under and was about to throw a kunai at it. It was only to find out that it was a small squirrel. She loosened a bit right before tensing up again at the site of seeing the said squirrel coming straight towards her. She now quickly threw a kunai at it to prevent it from moving any further. The squirrel shrieked in fear and ran off into the distance somewhere. She returned to lookout but not for long as there was now there were three people in her view looking directly at her. One looked like a mummy with all the bandages wrapped all around him except his left eye, one boy with spiky upright hair and one female of particular normal traits with her hair up to her mid calve and the end having a purple tie on it. They were all wearing the same black and white camouflage cargo pants and the same design camouflage scarf around their neck.

"Well, isn't she a big girl now watching over her sleeping comrades while not attain any sleep herself," spoke the mummified boy. "If you could just wake up Sasuke for us to fight him, that would be great and you can fall right to slumber."

Sakura now stood up and pulled out a kunai as quickly as she could from her pouch putting it in front of herself. These must have been the people that Orochimaru person was talking about.

"Who are you people and what do you want with Sasuke?" she asked trying to hide the strain in her voice identifying her fatigue. "What were those marks that Orochimaru placed upon Sasuke and Naruto? What are your purposes?"

When she was tending to both boys wounds during the resting period, she looked onto their necks and saw strange markings. On Sasuke's was three tomoe that circled one another. But on Naruto's was something different. It was once three tomoes like Sasuke but right before her eyes it started to change slowly. She couldn't tell for sure but seemed to start turning into swerve lines. But that were changing too slow for Sakura to decipher.

The three eyes grew wide with shock upon this revelation. Now they wanted to know the same thing. The boy with the spiky hair chuckled as he jumped off the rock he was previously seated upon. He was about to start walking but a hand covered by the sleeve from the mummy kid was placed in front of him causing the other boy to stop.

"What is it Dosu?"

"There's a trap here which is why she threw the kunai at the squirrel. You're disguise of the forest as well as your talent is deplorable. The dirt here is obviously been dug up with patches of grass covering it in a sporadic manner. You should get better while in the afterlife."

All three of them sprang into action jumping straight towards Sakura completely dodging the referred trap. Must have anticipated this for when she saw them she cut an invisible wire next to her and giant log came swinging down their path.

"A-A trap was above us too? Crap." The mummy called Dosu visible eye showed seldom shock for a moment before relaxing again sticking his hand out in front of him reeling his sleeve back to reveal some sort of device on his arm "Heh, not!" The log was soon blown to pieces as he pressed his hand against the wood. They landed reluctantly when all three of them were almost hit by a green shrouded leg.

"Konoha Senpuu (Konoha Whirlwind)!"

A whirlwind appeared before them causing Sakura to flinch as it appeared right before her.

"You know, that is quite unfair, three against one." The whirlwind died down as it revealed none other than Rock Lee. Sakura was surprised to see him of all people here.

"And who the hell are you," the boy with upright spiky black haired yelled. Rock Lee smirked at the question as a squirrel clinged to his shoulder tightly.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee."

The three sound nin stared at Rock Lee as he did them the same. Finally Sakura spoke up.

"Lee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"When you are in danger, I will appear at anytime," he said still smirking as he scratched under the squirrel's chin. "Not. It was thanks to you," he finished referring to the squirrel as he let it down from his shoulder as it ran off shortly after.

"But right now, I am your enemy too."

"I told you before, that I would protect you to the death."

Sakura gasped a bit at what he said remembering when he first said it. She really didn't take him seriously then since he was asking her out at the time.

"Oh, thank you…."

It was a good thing that his back was turned to her or she would have seen him producing animated tears.

'_I did it perfectly! I did it perfectly Gai sense._'

"Hmm seems like there's no other way around it," said Dosu as he threw a heaven scroll over his shoulder which was caught by the spiky haired kid. "Zaku, you handle Sasuke-kun. I'll deal with these two here." The spiky haired kid named Zaku nodded soon bringing his attention back to the enemy.

Dosu started things off as he pulled his sleeve back revealing the metal contraption from earlier and ran at Lee. Sakura in place threw a kunai at Dosu poorly missing him. He then lunged at Lee stretching out the arm with the metal piece on it. He was just about to him but Rock Lee quickly pulled up a very large and what could be deemed as very heavy tree trunk breaking it in two as it rose blocking the incoming Sound attack. He pushed himself back avoiding impact with the trunk forcing to land without a hit.

"I have a pretty good idea on your attacks. So I know I won't be able to dodge them any old normal way."

Dosu didn't say anything in response as his other two teammates just smirked. Although Lee was obviously stronger than his adversaries he knew this would be difficult since he was outmatched 3-1. Guess he just had to give it all he had. Somewhere nearby the battle, Ino Chouji and Shikamaru were lounging uncomfortably as they pondered on whom to steal a scroll from. Well Chouji was actually just sitting on a branch eating potato chips as the other two were doing the actual thinking.

"Oh this sucks. There's nobody weaker than us to steal scrolls from," Ino complained. Shikamaru as usual sighed at her whining.

"We could try Naruto's team although I doubt it would be very easy," Shikamaru suggested.

"What are you saying!? Sure Sakura and Naruto are weak, but they have the super sexy, super genius Sasuke on their team."

"I dunno, sometimes genius can be pretty weak as well when it comes to combat."

"What was that?" she said giving him a glare. He sweated as she glared at him.

"Alright, alright, sorry I called Sasuke weak. But still I wouldn't be so sure about Naruto being weak either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sometimes at night when I fall asleep outside for too long, I see him always training himself."

"I don't think it helps with those grades he got at the academy then. Naruto is still weak and Sasuke could pummel both Naruto and Sakura."

"Oi, Sasuke is lying out cold and Sakura is fighting," called out Chouji. That made his teammates jump up to his level. He was right, sort of. Sasuke was out cold and was in a battle with three sound genin. For once Ino was at a loss for words.

Rock Lee started to unwrap his bandages thinking on his sensei's words. Dosu along with the rest of his team and Sakura wondered what he was about to do.

'_Gai-sensei, I will now use this move without reservation. Because now is the time to…_'

Dosu wasn't going to take any chances and started running at Lee.

"…protect an important person."

Once Dosu got close enough Lee disappeared right before them boy's eye causing him to stop searching around for him. It was in vein of course because Lee reappeared right under him giving him an upward kick, shooting Dosu high in the air. He wasn't done yet as Lee then appeared right behind him making him gasp. His bandages started to wrap around Dosu until they were completely secure turning Dosu upside down now.

"I'm not done yet," yelled Lee as their bodies started to spin around rapidly. "Take this, Omote Renge (Front Lotus)." Lee finally buried Dosu with his feet sticking outward on impact with the ground as Lee bounced off not harmed by it at all as he landed in front of Sakura.

"That didn't feel right."

"Whew, good thing I made it in time eh?" Lee looked up to find Zaku speaking as his hands were buried underground as a mound trailed to where his mummy partner was buried. Dosu finally pushed himself out of his mound of dirt shaking off the dizziness from the impact.

"Wow, what a discomforting move. Even though I landed on this sponge like ground, it still hurt a hell a lot." He stood up completely now but Lee was still panting from that attack. "Now allow me to try something." Dosu pulled back his sleeve revealing that metal device from earlier.

'_Darn it, this is no good. My body still is weak from that attack._'

Only thing Lee was able to do really was defend himself as Dosu came. As Dosu swung, Lee easily dodged it by simply backing up. But he felt something vibrating as he did. Now his eyesight had become wavy as he stared at his enemy.

"Hmm, you are indeed fast. Yet ours is the speed of sound so it excels your own."

Lee couldn't stand anymore and dropped to one knee panting heavily now. Now Lee was barely listening as the sound-nin spoke. Bile came up his throat and couldn't hold it in as he then threw up. now he felt something wet by his hear. He shakily brought his hand up and touched the substance as he brought his hand back down. It was blood! His ear was bleeding and the blood was trickling down the side of his face. He couldn't hear out of his left ear now and it hurt. He then put both hands to it although that did nothing. It was a sort of involuntary action in a sense. Dosu then explained his attack. It was a trick of his that his fist didn't need to connect with the body. As long as the person got hit with the vibrations, then the sound would attack the person instead, in this case Lee's left ear.

"Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibrations in the air," Dosu started to explain. "And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircular canals...an opponent will lose their sense of balance."

Lee gasped at this development as Dosu chuckled. This was fun indeed for the sound nin.

"You won't be able to move your body for a while neither. So don't bother getting up."

"Heh, your Taijutsu was good kid," interjected Zaku. "But it just can't level with the speed of sound. You even forced me to use my techniques which you should be proud of. I control supersonic waves and air pressure. So I'm capable of even destroying a large boulder. When you dropped down Dosu like that, I used my ability to soften the ground like a cushion by sending air through it. This is the difference from your lame ass moves and my own." Zaku smirked as Rock Lee looked flabbergast.

"Alright, it's your turn little girl." Dosu then ran at Sakura bypassing Lee who still couldn't move. Sakura prepared herself putting a kunai in front of her. Yet something shocked both of them. Lee quickly ran up in front of Sakura, his arms dangling.

"Konoha Senpuu." Yet his body failed him again as he couldn't fully execute his attack.

"Whew, you scared me there kid. I almost thought my attack didn't affect you." Dosu jumped over Lee's leg and tried to hit Lee's face with his metal covered arm which was blocked by Lee's own. Yet a heavy dose of sound waves emitted itself from Dosu's metal device's holes.

"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum power, like a speaker. Of course, it doesn't have to follow my arm. I can redirect it using my chakra to whichever direction I want."

He understood what he meant as his left ear was assaulted with bountiful of sound waves until he couldn't take it and passed out.

"Heh, now to finish you off."

"I won't let you." Dosu nonchalantly blocked three incoming kunai from Sakura looking at her dully.

"Geez, you're annoying."

She thought for a moment yet unfortunately not coming up with any ideas. So Sakura just winged it assuming an idea would come to her as she fought. She threw 3 shuriken but was bounced back towards her, this time by Zaku's air pressure technique. She put her arms in front of her attempting to defend herself but they simply whizzed passed her. No time for compliance, she felt a hard tug at her hair forcing her to sit. The female of the group had Sakura by her hair smirking.

"Hmm, your hair's glossier then mine. If you can wash your hair all day, then use that time to train. Well too late for that huh since you're gonna die today anyway." She kept shaking Sakura's head left and right as tears flowed down the pink haired girl's face. She felt so pathetic right now. Here she was being given a chance to show she could be just as strong as her teammates by protecting _them. _Yet she failed; miserably at that. Rock Lee had to rescue her, and now she was being roughed up by some average nobody ninja. Yet she wasn't going to let this girl stop her. None of these sound ninja for that matter. She raised a kunai up which was obviously noticed by the girl.

"Heh, what do you plan to do with that. You stand no chance."

"This." Sakura cut away the hair being tugged at by the sound nin and used her kunai to somehow push the enemy backwards.

As the battle between sound and Konoha ensued, purple chakra started to form around the two unconscious boys which went unnoticed for some reason starting to fade them from view due to the fog of chakra. Sasuke was standing in an unknown place nothing but yellow around him. he wondered where he could be at the moment until he heard some sniffling noises. Looking around for the source, his eyes fell upon a little boy in what seemed from afar, a funeral outfit. He observed the boy more closely only to be in shock as it was his younger self.

"Why, why did they have to die? Mother, father, they didn't have to die. Everyone was killed my clan….my clan is gone wiped out."

Sasuke didn't say anything too engrossed with his younger self's words. He felt terrible and angry. His whole clan was wiped clean and he was too weak to do anything about it. he subconsciously clenched his fist in anger. The young Sasuke continued putting his hands to his head as if he just wanted to drop and cry.

"If you don't have power, you can't do anything. You're useless. I was so weak, so powerless; everyone was killed!"

Sasuke then suddenly jumped at what happened next. The young Sasuke quickly raised his head up letting his arms drop to his side smirking wickedly, his voice a tinge deeper.

"No, you let them die. It because of you they died. You just watched like the weak thing you are."

The young Sasuke grabbed at his left eye pulling at the skin under his eyes.

"If only…if only I had more power." The young Sasuke pulled the skin down from under his eye and suddenly a revealed slit yellow one. His voice blended with a similar voice. "If only you had more power."

Naruto was having a similar effect in his mind as well. he was standing on the side of a street as he watched himself get chased by a mob of angry adults.

"Get that freak. He's a menace to society."

"Somebody catch him before he pulls off something else."

"Don't that monster live."

The younger Naruto was tearing down the wets streets as it was raining that time. He was breathing heavily due to being so young having smaller lungs than he did now though he still was doing much better than most kids that age. The younger Naruto ducked behind some garbage cans as the mob ran on. He started to cry silently as Naruto watched on.

"I-sniff-don't understand why? Why do they always chase and beat me every day? I didn't do anything to anybody yet everyone hates me anyway."

The young Naruto crawled through the rain going into a tattered cardboard box. He hugged his knees to his chest continuing to sniffle as it started raining harder that day. Snot was running from his nose, his eyes now waterfalls as he continued to sniffle.

"Why, why do they always pick on me. Nobody wants me. I'm always alone, I'm the only one weak. Because I'm so weak, I'm alone."

His voice suddenly grew deeper although still similar. The young Naruto looked up at Naruto causing him to shiver.

"Because you're so weak, you're alone. You can't even control being a burden because you're so weak."

Naruto's eyes widen shock and a bit of fear as the young Naruto's voice grew more demonic. The young Naruto started to tear away his face from the top right corner stopping at the eye showing a bunch red that wasn't blood underneath the skin. His eyes instantly turned to a fox like eye.

"If only I had more power. If only you had more power."

The battle was intense as many more people showed up to help Sakura. There was Ino, a girl with waist length hair that was in a single loose ponytail, with creamy white skin, and blue-green, turquoise eyes. With her was a chubby boy name Chouji and what seemed to be a lazy boy with a pineapple mock ponytail known as Shikamaru. Ino was what seemed to be knocked unconscious lying on the ground. In actuality though, she used a ninjutsu that allowed her to switch bodies with her opponents. Yet that was failing as the sound nin found out the flaw of it. If they attacked Ino even in the opponent's body, her body would take the damage.

"What little bullies you are picking on the weak like that." Everyone looked up to see a boy and a girl high in the trees. He was wearing a gray jacket like short sleeved shirt with three large straps going down the middle where the zipper is, black shorts with his weapons pouch wrapped around the right leg and wraps on his right leg. He had sheen black hair that went to middle of his back and pale eyes. Alongside him was a girl with a dull pink tucked qípáo in dark green sweats, her brown hair in an "ox horn" style with matching brown eyes.

"You leaf genin keep popping out the woods like cockroaches," Zaku said in his usual smug attitude.

"The bobbed haired kid; seems like you roughed up our teammate pretty bad."

He activated his doujutsu, the Byakugan causing veins to bulge at the side of his eyes and for everyone to grow shocked at the feat.

"That was a bad move on your part."

Dosu felt strange, like he was seen right through as the pale eyed boy looked around. Said boy scowled as he found an incredible power source and it was coming from….the Uchiha and his friend Naruto? He was astonished to say the least. He slightly expected the Uchiha child to hold some strong power but not Naruto. At least not while he was unconscious. It caused him to smirk. That boy always surprised him. He deactivated his Byakugan since he wasn't needed to do anything. His thoughts were interrupted as Dosu called out to him again.

"Well, are you just going to stay up there showing off, or are you going to do something about."

"Heh, there is no need for me to do anything."

They all wondered what that meant but they quickly figured it out as it hit them all. They felt this incredible chakra and turned right to the source which was Sasuke. Sakura and Ino first thought was that their dear Sasuke was ok. But that changed once they tasted that awful chakra illuminating, radiating off the boy. It was so malevolent, so vile but they couldn't put an exact word on it. It was probably the same thoughts as the rest of crowd. If they were paying more attention, excluding Shikamaru of course, they could also feel a second, darker chakra from the one present. Of course it was just constant on Sasuke as per usual.

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her stupor as Sasuke spoke. She still didn't feel right and didn't answer him. It wasn't on purpose but she was still wrapped up in her thoughts. Dosu was currently freaking out. The dots finally connected. The marks she spoke of were curse marks, something that a normal person wouldn't have survived. But apparently he did more than that.

"S-Sasuke, what happened to you?"

He simply looked at his hand for a moment; observing himself before answering.

"It's no need to worry Sakura. All this power, it's flowing through me; it all feels good. That man, he gave me a gift. With this gift, I get closer to accomplishing my goals. I'm an avenger; I must have power at any price. Even if it means letting the devil take my body. Now tell me Sakura, who did this to you? Who was it?"

"That would be me," said Zaku confidently. Sasuke turned his full attention towards this boy who he had no idea who this was, two tomoe Sharingan eyes blazing. It didn't matter. He was going to feel power like he never felt. Black marks from the curse seal covered his left half of his body.

"Ino come on. Get back in your body this doesn't look good at all. You too Chouji."

Chouji hurriedly ran back over where his friend Shikamaru was in the bushes and Ino returned to her body leaving the opponent's to drop on the floor. Back with Sasuke, the marks on his body glowed and started to spread out to the rest of his body. Dosu was really starting to freak out about this. The boy was too powerful for them. They had no way of stopping this boy. If only his comrade had the same logic but instead decided to take action.

"Dosu, don't tell you gotten cold now?"

"Wait Zaku, you don't understand!"

"Take notes as I blow them all away in one fell swoop. _Zankyokukuuha_!"

Sasuke just stood there as the very large air pressure blast came barreling at him and his team. Everyone else covered their heads as the pressure was very strong but someone's eyes just opened. It didn't last too long though as the blast finally cleared away leaving a deep quake in the earth towards where Sasuke was standing.

"Heh blew them all away."

"Blew who away?"

Zaku's eyes widen as he heard that voice. There was no way that brat could be alive. He wasn't given enough time to turn around as his body was swapped hard to the side by said Uchiha. Everyone was shocked. Sasuke had quickly moved him and his team in time to a safer location while not receiving a single scratch. Yet Dosu and the pale eyed boy noticed that there was one member missing. Dosu assumed that apparently he wasn't important enough or something to save while white eyes looked around frantically for Naruto. Yet he stopped and sighed silently as he found him as well as Dosu but didn't sigh. Dosu was now scared, to scared to even move. Everyone would be shocked if they even noticed Naruto. His thoughts were brought back to the Uchiha who was now doing a quick array of Handseals.

"_Katon: Housenka._"

Sasuke had spit a number of small fireballs at Zaku who only put his hands in front of him using air pressure to blow away the little balls of fire only to be shocked. There were shurikens in the flames and he didn't have enough time to use that jutsu again so he used his arms to defend himself getting sliced up by the shuriken. He moved to slow and was caught off guard from behind as his arms were pulled against him and a foot was on his back.

"W-What are you doing?" Zaku said for once with a look of pure fear on his face. He was scared. This guy was strong, too strong for him. And was that second pulse from this Uchiha as well? He couldn't think as he felt his arm slowly slipping out of place until it was finally fractured from its place, the snap of dislocation echoing for just 3 seconds before a scream was heard.

"GUAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Zaku cried in pain until he fainted from it, putting almost everyone in pure shock and slight fear. They thought it was over but it was only getting worse. Sasuke turned towards Dosu now smirking.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke started to walk towards his next prey as Dosu shook like a leaf.

He felt slight fear as this boy started towards him. He wasn't going to back down just because he was indeed the only one left. "I-I can still kill you b-boy, d-don't get c-cocky," he said stuttering out of place. Sasuke was about to answer but a darker more demonic voice answered.

"**Shut up."**

Dosu didn't even have time to think as immense pain went through his face and he felt himself fly to the right quickly smashing through a tree hitting the second one behind it. Before he could feel the pain that was throbbing through the left side of his face, it gushing blood from three slashes, he felt a powerful crash in his gut as he was sent the opposite he came towards where the audience was. Dosu, coughed for 20 seconds before shaking off the immense pain and looking up, spewing some blood while gaining composure. He suddenly wished he didn't as he looked at the person who did this to him horrorstruck, along with the rest of the kids. There was Naruto but was far different than expected. He was up with a mix of red and purple chakra making some dark color. His canines were larger feral like. It could put any Inuzuka to shame or pride, whichever way they thought about it. His whisker marks were more defined and his eyes seemed to hold so much. The pupils were slits with thick red outlining in the iris as the rest of the iris was purely off-white and he had a stump of chakra sticking out behind him. His lips were curled in a snarl as he stared menacingly at Dosu. Just about everyone was shocked and now scared.

This was Naruto, there was simply no way. How could a dead last be so powerful? Ino for one felt as if she was going to faint from all this negative chakra blatantly flailing around. Sasuke's for one, felt fiercer, darker almost evil like. But Naruto's, his was much nastier. It felt as though his was something of a demon's ready to devour anything in a second whether it is good or bad. It was like he was a monster. It was truly a scary thought. Dosu ran towards Naruto with no real courage, reeling back his arm with his device attached, ready to swing, but was too slow as Naruto in turn sped towards him simultaneously. Naruto's attack connected first as he stopped and pushed his nails into the man's right shoulder not too deep, just as the man tried to swing, but enough force to push him backwards again making him roll on the floor continually until he came to a stop 10 feet from team 10. His shoulder was stinging as the attack was too close to his ball and socket joint. He tried to build up chakra to his arm to attack again but it was no use. Yet what surprised him more was the fact the blonde haired boy was still standing without any sign of sound wave damage.

"W-Why didn't my attack work? And why can't I build any chakra?" he nervously asked.

"Quit whining, not only can't you use chakra but now you're device is destroyed when you tried to attack me. That part I don't know," said Sasuke. seem as though wasn't willing to exchange words of any kind.

Dosu shakily got up cursing himself as he saw his device indeed was destroyed. This wasn't good; they won't be able to complete the mission. Yet his thoughts were succumbed as he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. Now he was purely scared, not only was Sasuke coming towards him, but the blonde kid was as well.

"W-Wait here, take the scroll, we give up you win."

They didn't stop their advancement making the sound-nin now shake like a leaf. He couldn't de, not here.

"To quote someone, why accept your scroll when we can kill you and take it," Sasuke chuckled dryly, but only for a bit. He along with the feral Naruto continued their advance. Dosu became stiff as if his whole body shut down out of fear. This wasn't good. He had to come up with something quick. But his mind was frozen along with him. Sakura couldn't take this. Here her friends were changing right before her eyes ruthlessly causing pain as if with no remorse. That's not how she remembered Sasuke; or Naruto for that matter. He was calm and collected and Naruto was annoying goofball. Now here they were ready to kill anything that got in their way. Tears slid down her face from all this. On impulse, her legs shot up and ran towards the two; her heart acting before her mind.

"STOP!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto did just that as Sakura had flung herself onto Sasuke. She looked up at him with tearful glossy eyes repeating herself once again as she stared into his menacing Sharingan. Finally the marks on his body started to recede from view flowing back into their original hideout of the mark on Sasuke's neck. Once the marks completely receded, his eyes returning to its normal hue, he gave into his weight starting to fall which Sakura caught him making sure he didn't fall flat on the floor. Naruto watched the scene along with everyone else with a pained expression. As his own marks receded to their respective spot, he saw another failure. He lost to Sasuke again. Damn that burned him up as he watched. Yet he couldn't contemplate as his weight started to give way feeling that familiar feeling of drained energy. He dropped onto the floor temporarily blacking out. Sakura just realizing Naruto again jumped when she heard a thump.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura we got him. Ino you go take care of Lee. "

The blonde nodded as she went towards Lee's direction as Shikamaru and Chouji went towards Naruto.

"Despite the situation," everyone looked up to the voice which belonged to Dosu as he was currently picking up his team. "I still give you my scroll as a spoil of victory."

That was a relief. They didn't have to fight anymore. Sakura didn't think they could take them in this state.

"But the next time we face, we will neither run nor hide." He started to walk away but was stopped by Sakura.

"Hold on there. Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke and Naruto and why those two?"

Dosu simply turned slightly just to see her. "I don't know. Orochimaru did things I was not aware of. These are things I myself must find answers for as well."

He returned to his position walking away with his teammates on his back.

"Took you long enough to get up. Jeez didn't think you would blackout after winning."

Naruto groggily returned to life as he heard Shikamaru's usual annoyed voice. He only grunted keeping his eyes glued to the dirt beneath him.

"You alright there Naruto? You gave us quite the show there fighting like that," came Chouji's voice.

He didn't answer for a minute but surprised him the next. "Of course I'm alright Chouji. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nothing can keep me down." He said smiling that idiotic smile that could be his signature giving a peace sign. He started to laugh loudly, temporarily bringing attention his way. Well it seemed Naruto was fine from the way he was speaking. Or so it seemed. As Shikamaru and the pale eyed boy watched him, they could still see something bothering him. His smiled seemed rather forced than natural. That seemed odd, but decided to drop the investigation. Ino and Sakura sighed in annoyance. It seemed like Naruto was fine. They weren't exactly sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Neji, I'm going down to check on Lee. What are you going to do?" The pale eyed boy referred to as Neji looked down below him before answering the ox horned girl.

"You do that Ten-Ten, I'm just going to analyze up here."

The girl known as Ten-Ten, shrugged and jumped off to recuperate her friend.

'_Naruto….how much stronger have you become?_' Neji thought as he watched the boy.

Down below started to become lighter as everyone recuperated. Ten-Ten roughly shook her teammate awake classifying it as calm. He apologized to Sasuke as for not realizing his power leaving the Uchiha baffled. Soon after Ino offered Sakura to do her hair as a form of exchanging cruel rivalry banner through one another over the fact that Sakura hugged Sasuke. Naruto stayed solemn watching everyone else his eyes unreadable. As he sat there, within him a particular fox spirit started to work to make things to his liking. But something just crossed the boy's mind as he sat there.

'_That sound Kunoichi…was cute._' Yep another random thought but he didn't care it was only minimal.

Dosu stopped under a tree dropping his teammates as he took some time to gather energy. As he reached in his device he carried on his back, he pulled out another sound amplifier bracer. He would have hopped this wouldn't be needed so soon but he guess he we was wrong. Damn that blonde gaki. He would get him back along with killing Sasuke. It was just a matter of time. Other teammates started to rise as he heard muffled groans from them.

* * *

**Alright kids, I hoped you enjoyed this. I wanted to give you the readers something to enjoy while you wait for my other titles. I will continue this and see how far it will go which depends on your reviews. To clarify what this is about, it's all gary sue Uber stuff. It's meant to be this way. Nothing but power of course with reasonable fightings and watching as our blonde hero becomes such the Uber. There will be a lot of smut which is intentioal as I want this to be so. If you understand what I'm talking about i hope you like this. Naruto will work to get all the power just not obtain it all at once. Now guess this. What was that white in Naruto's eyes when he used the curse seal. Also I need ideas for a curse seal design since I have none. Lastly, can you guess what special traits (other thank Kyuubi and curse seal) Naruto has and will obtain. Ja Ne**


End file.
